


Students of the SPAT

by AhoBakaFan



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Basketball, Boys Love - Freeform, College, Comedy, F/F, Love Triangles, M/M, Sex, University
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-25
Updated: 2014-09-07
Packaged: 2018-02-14 15:50:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 19,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2197614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AhoBakaFan/pseuds/AhoBakaFan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The GoM started their university life at SPAT,Sport Academy of Tokyo. They live happily now they,bisex life,when out of the blue Kagami came back from America,and they calm,happy life is gone.</p><p>Old memories came back,old and new loves appear.<br/>In the end who will go out with who,or is it impossible for some couples to be together?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the grammar mistakes,enjoy! Pls,comment?<3

Aomine was walking around aimlessly in the campus,today was the last day of the summer holiday so the new students started to arrive,to pack in, meet new friends etc etc. It will be Aomine's third year so he wasn't so excited about the new semester in fact he hated just the fact school will start again very soon. When he finished his studies at Touou Academy he never thought he will continue learning and will go to an uni. He thought that he will still playing basketball,maybe he will be a policeman,but an university wasn't really his ideal future. However when 'Sport Academy of Tokyo' for sort SPAT(don't ask me how,it is just sounds good),the best sport university of Japan ,sent him an invitation he changed his mind.  
SPAT is very a well known university and usually who learns here became a professional or can easily win at any Olympia. This uni is very rich so they have every kind of equipments, the best trainers(even students like Rikoor Momoi,who want to be a professional coach,studying here),courts and college.  
SPAT has a lot of sport major:football,ice hokey, athletics, swimming,manager/coach trainer,of course basketball(where Aomine is),and a lot of other sports. So they have like 500 students here.

For Aomine's surprise the other members of GoM were invited as well,and they accepted it too. He would never admit it,be he is quite happy about that they again united. And here were they again,the strongest team of Tokyo. Three years ago when they started school they easily get in the starter basketball team,usually the new members have to wait, and they sitting on the bench for a time,but not they.  
In the first training it was obvious they are so great so the coach put them in the team. Needless to say,the older students now hate them,but this is quite understandable. They had to wait,practice, and now the rainbow haired team stole their positions in five minutes. 

Although Kuroko was afraid the 'Teiko' will happen again. When they are not playing like a team and they just want to show it how good they are,and basketball will be not joyful again,but is haven't happened yet. They enjoyed the trainings, the matches,they had a very good atmosphere.  
As I said earlier Riko and Momoi were learning management and training here too,so really nothing changed.  
Expect one thing. Kagami wasn't here with them. The red haired got a very good chance from America. A well known American team asked the teen boy to join them,and since Kagami spent his childhood there,and there was his father living too he said yes.  
When Kagami was in Japan he always talked about how he want to play basketball in America,and he want to be a professional NBA player,so when he heard the news, the red haired looked very happy, he wasn't even thinking about his answer, he just left with the next airplane to America.

GoM was mad about it,they were angry. They liked Kagami, every of them had a special and unforgettable moment with him,especially Kuroko,his best friend,and shadow. And the red haired left with such a bright smile on his face, no one had the heart that time to tell the red haired to stay..  
But oh well,that happened two years ago,they are quite fine now,however Kagami's name is still tabu.  
One week ago when Riko was reading the basketball news and somehow mentioned Kagami,the GoM gave her a rude look,telling her to shut up. 

Aomine quite missed that bastard too. Well not Kagami like the person, he missed Kagami his rival,their one-on-one matches. That is true he learning at Tokyo's best sport uni,but still,he couldn't find anyone with he can play like,he used to with Kagami. And he hated it. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kagami was nervous,and he felt lost,no wonder around him there were like 500 pupils. He was standing in the crowd miserably,looking for someone who will save him,and tell him where he was to register,where is his room and everything. Oh yeah,it was his first day at SPAT or Sport Academy of Tokyo. He could see that it is a very popular university indeed,because god damn it,a lot of people were here! The building was huge too,and he already seen three basketball courts,and two football grounds too.With his muscular body and now 192 cm (yeah, he grow 2 more centimeters),he felt like a porcelain doll,which can broke in any minute. 

'This is like Japanese lunchtime rush' he thought,and he had to smile,if the was thinking about scene. He really loved Seirin, he sure had a great teenager years here,he made a lot of friends,playing basketball with them,was the best. 

But when he had a chance to play in America he had to go, he didn't have any chance. His father is a well known man in America,he has a lot of people and he wanted his son back. However the red haired said that he want to stay in Japan,his dad just didn't care. Papa Taiga kind of blackmailed his son,which he can never forget. The old man said that if he won't come back,he will do 'one,two things' with his beloved friends. Kagami knew his father and the didn't want that 'one,two things' happen,so he said yes. He had to act like his dream is coming true,he is so happy about America,so his friends won't know about his father problem. He even left immediately when school ended,with the first plane. 

However he was a little hurt when no one of his friends said anything,they didn't even asked him to stay...if Kuroko would leave so sudden he is sure all of the GoM would panic and do everything for the light haired,but for him..he didn't do anything at all. Maybe their friendship wasn't that deep as the thought..

But hey,it happened two years ago. They probably even forget him,because he didn't get any mail from his friends expect Kuroko,who spent cards to him when it was his birthday or Christmas.  
And now he should think about his future,not the past. He will start his first year at SPAT, the university sent him an invitation and because of the SPAT popularity even his dad said yes. Papa Taiga thought it would be a good chance for his son,because Kagami's things wasn't going so well in America...he had difficult times with his teammates for a...reason..  
However it meant that Kagami will again learning in Japan for some reason now his dad said yes easily,it even surprised Kagami.

The red haired was happy and nervous about it,after all he is here with 500 unknown persons,and somehow he has to make friends. He hoped that too he can make it into the starter basketball team,he just hate sitting on the bench. Although he didn't know how strong SPAT team is, probably he will make it he thought.

Well he started to study his map of SPAT maybe he will be smarter by it.

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Aomine was looking at the crowd,looking for new meat,someone with he can hook up.  
It wasn't a secret he was bisexual. Although in his teenager years he was obsessed with D cup boobs,something happened with him at age 19. After that he started to look at guys in that way too. He looked at other guys muscles,ass,faces and he found them very very attractive. First he was afraid he might be gay,but he still enjoyed sex with women,so he realized he is a bi,and he was more than OK with that. If he had enough about hysterical women,he went to a gay bar and picked up some sweet dude,having a rough night. Good thing was that he could be open about it because the rest of the GoM happen to be bi too. Well Aomine wasn't really surprised about Kise and Murasakibara,but he sure raised his eyebrows when Midorima confessed,but he didn't judge. After all they were all in the same shoes. That is true too after some crooked night when they drank too much he woke up next to one of the GoM members. He had Kise 5 times(they even had sex when they were sober a few times),Kuroko 2,and one month ago,who the hell know how,he woke up next to Akashi.

So he was looking at the crowd for some action,when his eyes stopped at a guy's back. This person was tall,maybe the exact tall as him,he had a muscular body,and the greatest ass what he had seen in his life. The guy was wearing baseball cap,a sleeveless black shirt,so his gorgeous muscular arms were shown,and a basketball short(with his great ass).He was looking at something but Aomine couldn't see because of the guy big back.

'Hmmm,nice' thought Aomine,and licked his lips,he went forward to his picked guy. Aomine was behind the guy,just a few inches were between them. From this close the blue haired again checked out that guy's body,and he was happy. He hadn't had sex in a while with this kind of hot guy,he wasn't sure,maybe this guy is the hottest he ever had,and he hadn't even seen him from the front. He bet this dude has a smoking hot face. 

He was ready to say something,the blue haired put his head next to the boy's right ear,and with the most erotic voice he slowly asked.  
'Can I help you?' as a respond the other guy shivered,his ears became red. Aomine already felt an erection in his pants,hallelujah this guy was gay too. Actually he was afraid he will slap him,or say things like 'Back off homo!' ,but with this respond,he was sure,it will be alright.

'It seems like I get lucky today' continued the blue haired while he slowly put his arms around the shivering and blushing guy's neck. This guy is so adorable,and hot the same time,jackpot! Aomine was really happy. The other guy was still shivering but it stronger and stronger,and his ears were redder too. How adorable,he is really a virgin! Thought Aomine.

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kagami's face was read from anger,and his body was shaking because of the anger too. He will fucking punch this guy! Although he hasn't seen this fucker face yet,but he is already hate him!Standing peacefully here,and suddenly a guy is hitting on him,wtf! No,he is not homophobic, he is gay too,this is why he had bad time back in America. One night he get drunk and started to hit on the captain,and well..after that his teammates weren't so kind with him, Calling him a fag,homo,even tried to beat him together. 

But he just hate those kind of types who thinks they can get everyone,anytime. Bleh,he likes the softies..for example he always had an imagination about him and Kuroko. Kuroko would be the perfect bottom. Back in the USA he often masturbated with that imagination,and he always came very quickly. He always wanted to do his shadow,but he was sure about that Kuroko wasn't gay,so he didn't even tried to flirt with him. However once when Kuroko was sleeping at his apartment he couldn't hold back and he had to jack off ,the sleeping Kuroko was just too hot.

But now this fucktard! He grabbed the other man's arm,and squeezed as hard as he could.

'Oi,man hold back! In the bed you can be as aggressive as you want!' said the other man with a horny voice. Damn,this agh! Kagami was real mad,why is this guy not whining and begging him to stop it?! But he is squeezing him with all of his power!

Kagami couldn't bear it any longer he faced with that pervert,and his heart skipped a beat,but the other guy tanned skin was pale too. He immediately took of his arms,and looked at him he was ready to shout out the name.

'BAKAGAMI?!!!'

Kagami had the same reaction as well,he was frozen,and he was ready to shout his attacker name:

'AHOMINE??!'


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a quite long chapter,enjoy~

Kagami was awkwardly standing in front of the receptionist,discussing his data like birth,nationality and everything what he needed to start the school. The man was helpful he told Kagami the useful information about building, about college and the rules,but he couldn't really pay attention to the man. Of course because of his previous meeting with a certain dark blue haired. 

After their awkward meet with Aomine,the dark blue haired teenager ran away. Kagami didn't know what to do,this is not he remembered Aomine,not like someone who ran away. He thought the blue and him will have a mouth match as they usually did,or the dark blue haired will insult him,but no. He ran away,and Kagami was alone again,standing in the crowd,again. Such déja vu.  
The red haired was more confused than ever,so it seems like Aomine is studying at SPAT as well. That is not that bad after all,at least he know one person,but the blue haired wont be a big help,if he will ran away always as now he did.  
So Kagami was standing still in the crowd,when he finally saw a board with an information sign,he was relieved,maybe he will finally found his room,what he really needed at the moment is a big sleeping.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
When the guy who Aomine was hitting on turned to him,the dark blue haired almost fainted. It was Kagami Damn Taiga. It was really him! That damn red haired was standing in front of him, after two years. Aomine heart was beating so fast it is almost ripped out if its place, he didn't know what to do. He didn't want to show his blushing face to Taiga, but he was sure his face soon will look like a tomato,Aomine didn't have a better idea,he ran away.

Thinking back it was the worst idea ever. The big Aomine Daiki usually don't ran away. Wait,what usually? He never ran away. Then what the heck was that?  
Well now he can't really do anything about it,if they later meet he just hopes Kagami won't bring it up. 

Aomine knew where he has to go,he went to room number 305. Kuroko and Kise's room but usually the GoM hang out here,because for some reason they got the biggest room and all of them can fit perfectly. All of them were there, Kuroko was reading some magazine while Kise was trying to make a little ponytail with the light blue haired hair. Kuroko didn't really give a damn about the blonde,he was just reading. Midorima and Akashi were playing a chess match,they do it a lot. Although Midroima is really intelligent and smart,in the end always Akashi win. Now again,the green haired was making troubled faces,he was in deep thinking.  
And Murasakibara was eating a purple lollipop while he was chatting on his mobile phone. His face was sparkling so probably he was speaking with his boyfriend ,Himuro. They have been together for 2 years,and only Murasakibara had a boyfriend. The rest of them had more like fuck buddies,however for a shorter time Aomine and Kise tried to go out,but it wasn't longer than three months.  
Aomine has been standing in the room but none of them realized that,in the end ,he had enough,and coughed his throat.

'What is it Daiki?' asked Akashi,but he didn't looked up from the game and he was watching Midorima busily. The small red haired looked at the other man,then he licked his lips. He always liked Midromia's troubled face,usually the green is so calm, these expression are very rare from him,yet when he does it Akashi always have a little erection, just like now. He was waiting to finish the game,then taking Midorima to their room and fuck him. They shared a room, so they usually had sex,oh yeah they had. The shy Midorima is so passionate in the bed,Akashi just love it. He loves that too he can top his very tall teammate,can dominate him in the bed. Usually he teases the green haired until the glassed man is begging him to put in his dick. About just this thought Akashi's  
weak erection became hard,and under the table he put his leg between Midorima's tight. The green surprisingly looked up,he had enough trouble in the game,if Akashi starts to massage his penis,he will surely lose. Akashi just started to play with his feet,when Aomine answered him,so he stopped. Midorima wasn't sure if he is happy or not about it.

'I saw him'

'Oi,Aominecchi,we don't understand if you just say 'him' that can be anyone-ssu~'said the golden haired model,who still tried to make a ponytail from Kuroko's hair.

'Well HIM!' Aomine thought it will be obvious,it seems it wasn't. 

'Aomine-kun,still not understandable' sighed Kuroko. His face was annoyed,Aomine wasn't sure it is because of him or Kise,but probably Kise. 

'Okay.' Aomine sighed ' I saw a guy,with red hair'

'Super' came the sort answer from Midorima.

'Can I finish it?Thank you. So, I saw a tall guy with red hair,and with vibrating and challenging red eyes'

'That is beautiful' Midorima again stopped him, his voice was full of with sarcasm. Akashi chuckled,he liked it.

'Shut up!! I can't believe that you all that dumb,and not get it I'm speaking about Kagami!!'shouted angrily Aomine,seriously those dumbs!

They all looked at him now,with questioning eyes. They eyes said go on,so the blue did that.

'I was looking at the newbies,looking for someone with I can hook up,then I saw a tall,muscular guy from behind,with a very perfect ass. I thought I'm gonna give it a try,he might be homo as well,so I went there,and I said something into his ear. He shivered and his face was red so I thought jackpot! I went on,putting my arms around his neck,when he turned to me. It was fucking Kagami! He shivering from anger and his face was like a bull,but that's now not matter! So it was fucking Kagami Taiga!!I was like 'BAKAGAMI' and he was like 'AHOMINE' and we were shouting in front of 500 students. Then I ran away'

'Why did you ran away Aominecchi?' asked Kise.

'Seriously? That is the most important question you have?' Aomine looked at him.  
'Maybe,because none of us believe this tale,Daiki. You want us to believe that tale you meet Taiga here in Tokyo,Japan. He is living his happy life in America' sighed annoyingly Akashi, he faced back to Midorima,showing that he doesn't care and will go on with the chess match.

'Aomine-kun are you feeling alright? This little tale of yours is kind of really unbelievable.' asked Kuroko with a worrying face. 

'What the heck?! None of you believe me?! Fine,then come you will see!'Aomine was fucking pissed off. His friends think he is a liar,or sick. 

In the end he started to argue with the rainbow haired guys,so they really didn't get a chance,they had to follow Aomine. Aomine was walking very fast,he just hoped that Kagami is still there,or else that would be really awkward. While they went down the stairs other students were looking at them,they had a big popularity,and it was rare from them to go out anywhere,so now every eyes were on them. Kise was throwing kisses to the girls and they almost fainted because of them,Akashi rolled his eyes,and hate the thought he is following someone,and doing what someone just said. He will surely kill Daiki. Midorima being a tsundere was walking fast he just wanted to get out form the crowd, Kuroko was alright,with his misdirection technique no one harassed him.

When they reached downstairs Aomine automatically looked at the spot where Kagami was standing,but for fuck sake,now he wasn't here! The dark blue haired was nervous..maybe he had an illusion? Kagami wasn't there? 

'Daiki..' said Akashi with a dangerous voice 'So where is Taiga?'

' He was THERE!' Aomine was showing to a point,but Kagami wasn't there,just some random teenagers who were laughing. 

' It may have been two years ago,but I surely remember that Taiga doesn't have green hair and not a female. So,Daiki?' asked again Akashi,with a scary look on his face. 

The dark blue haired was panicking,he knew if he won't find Kagami,Akashi will kill him. He will kill him because he dragged them to outside,where everyone stare at them,instead of it,they could be calmly playing or reading in room number 305. But no, they had to follow that stupid Ahomine,because he saw 'Kagami'. Akashi opened his mouth and looked at the trembling Aomine.

'Daiki,now I'll...'

'Look! Kagami-kun is really standing there!'said suddenly Kuroko,he pointed at the receptionist desk. His voice was excited, Aomine wondered when was the last time,he has seen his little blue haired friend being excited about something. 

And he was right,Kagami was still talking with the friendly man,then he stopped it.It was like he could feel it that the GoM is watching him,because at that moment he turned this face to right,where the rainbow haired group was standing.  
Kagami and both of the Generation of Miracles were frozen,expect Aomine. He was smirking and making face like 'I told ya' or 'I'm not crazy',that egoist bastard. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

So here were them, Kagami awkwardly sitting on the floor,in front of him the Generation of Miracles sitting on a bed. It was still a question to him,how the hell is it comfortable for them,six guys sitting on a single bed. Four of them are huge,and well two not really,but still it shouldn't be comfortable. He stopped thinking about it because he realized the look on Kuroko's face,well no excuses the little guy still know when Kagami was thinking about something stupid

'So..'started Aomine.

'So..'said back Taiga.

And the silence continued,and it was awkward,very awkward. For red haired it was even more uncomfortable since six eyes were on him watching every movement he made,and he couldn't read form their look. It wasn't happy like they happy because Kagami is back,but it wasn't angry either,it was A look. He couldn't tell what kind look was that,but he really didn't like it. He felt like that he should broke the ice with somehow,although he didn't really liked the pointless small talks,now it seemed a good idea.

'So.. I can see that guys you are learning at the same university' Kagami even tried a fake smile.'That is nice,you didn't have to separate after graduation'

'Well,that is not 100% true' said Midorima while he pushed up his glasses on his nose' You know that,but we weren't together during high school,each of us,came from different high schools,but technically we are again together,yes'

Wow,so cold, thought the red haired, now he turned to Kise,the golden haired boy was always so kind and cheerful with him,it should be easy to talk with him ,right?

'So,Kise are you still a model? You haven't aged anything since the last time I've seen you.'

'Yeah,as a part time job.' 

So cruel,the Kise who used to hug him and call Kagamicchi just in one sentence turned him down,nice.He didn't even tried to speak with Akashi,he already knew what would happen,and it was still very uncomfortable for him,Kagami really wanted to get out form the room.  
'Uhm..I couldn't finish my registration, I still don't know which room will I get,so..I'm going back and ask that man. Uhm..it was really nice to see you,I think we will meet soon!' again the red haired managed a fake smile,quickly stood up,and walked out from the room very quickly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After Kagami left the room,the other guys looked each other, they had no words,expect Aomine

'He is hot' said the blue haired as he sit on an armchair,six guys were sitting on a single bed,it was hella uncomfortable.

'What about not thinking about your dick once Daiki?'Akashi looked at him with dead eyes.

'Just sayin''

'Aominecchi is right. Kagamicchi is looking good,and he even said I look good!' alright,Kise was back to his normal form,and he was quite fangirling,he was clapping and making silly faces.

'That doesn't matter now,and he didn't excatly said that. We should do something about that awkward atmosphere we had here,after all Kagami-kun is one of friend,he doesn't deserve this kind of treatment.'said out Kuroko,actually he was right. Every of them felt that they weren't so nice with Kagami,actually they were cruel,they looked at him with judgmental eyes,and when the red haired asked something,they tried to answer as quickly as they could. But he just left them,with a happy face! He even didn't say that he is so sorry about his leaving,hell no,he left with next plane! They wanted to organize a farewell party for him,but they didn't even had a chance to speak about it,the red haired was already in America.

'I guess Kuroko is right,we should find him an apologize.' Midorima agreed.

So they got up and went to find Kagami.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kagami really didn't get what happened back in the room,they were all...rude and cold. And he had absolutely no idea why! He should be the one who is angry! After all when he left for America no one them asked him to say, or write to him! What kind of friend are they? And now what was that atmosphere? The rainbow haired group was surely pissed about something ,but Kagami really didn’t get why,he didn't do anything.

Well,he should stop this,probably they are the basketball team,so it would be better if they could work together in peace. He shouldn't bring back the old memories,that is past,and he should focus on the present and future.  
The red haired got his key,room number 303,great,so his room is in the same aisle where the GoM was,he doesn't know whose room was that,because everyone were here.  
He was really excited about his new roommate,because if things won't work out with his old friends,he has to find new ones,and a roommate is a very good person for this. I mean they live together so probably they will be best friends! Kagami was so excited he just hoped it will be a nice guy,but not so hot,he doesn't want to hit on him. 

Hitting on..wait..Aomine was hitting on him for sure!Then..could it be? Could it be the big Aomine Daiki who would fuck every girl with D cups,is gay? That is something very hard to imagine,but he was actually there,so it should be true!Damn,that is very surprising,he never thought that the blue haired might be gay,no then he sould be bisexual. Because Kagami met some of Aomine's girlfriends,they were all very hot,not like the red haired was interested. He always liked boys,his first big crush was Tatsuya,and they had some experiments,but they didn't go too far. Then he meet Kuroko,and for some reason he was attracted to the small man,no Kuroko wasn't exactly his type,but there was something in him,which Kagami liked. To be honest Kagami really doesn't know what kind of man is his type,but he knew that not the Kuroko ones.  
Back in America during 2 years,sadly he didn't find the big love,although he had some one night adventures,but nothing more. He actually wanted to fall in love,and not just those guys from gay bars,have sex,then they go home. No,he wanted to cuddle,make breakfast for someone,kiss,hug them,going on dates..  
'Wow I'm such a pussy' thought Kagami.

While he was thinking he already reached the third floor and he was standing in front of door number 303. By two doors there was that room,where he just had been 30 minutes ago. He liked his friends,and when he saw them at the receptionist desk,he was truly happy,but after those conversation he doesn't really want to meet them again today,maybe tomorrow,but for today he had enough. H  
Kagami picked up his key,and put it into the locker,then he heard a noise,he unlocked the door. Slowly he opened the door saying a quiet 'Hello' but there wasn't answer. 

He entered the room,but no one was there,probably his roommate has already packed out,and now went for something,or hanging out with his friends,or who the hell knows.

It was a small room,in the right corner there was an untouched bed,a drawer,and empty shelves,probably it will be his.

On the left side there was a bed,the blanket was on the floor,pillows were everywhere,on the drawer there were dirty tissues,although the rubbish was just next to. The clothes were just thrown away,and even boxers were laying next to them.

Wow,this person... not a very good first impression. Kagami wasn't purity manic,but when he was eating he washed the dishes. When he washed his clothes,he ironed them,then Kagami fold them,after that he put them away.  
Well maybe if the person will see how tidy Kagami's part is ,he will change his mind,and live like Kagami. To be honest the red haired thought about he will clean up his roommates part as a welcome gift,but he doesn't know the other's personality,maybe that person doesn't like it when stranger touched his boxers. N-not like Kagami wanted to touch those boxers anyway.

Kagami sighed and started to unpack his belongings.  
After 45 minutes he was ready. He had red blanket,pillow and even sheet,his little carpet next to his bed was red as well. The alarm on his drawer had the red color too,well yeah he maybe like the color red,so what? As he has seen his roommate like the color dark blue.  
His bed were dark blue,his pillow,blanket,sheet. His boxers on the floor were dark blue as well,and Kagami saw a dark blue mug in the mini kitchen,and a dark blue toothbrush in the bathroom. So his obsession with red wasn't that special,at least a common thing with his roommate.

It was already eight at night,but his roommate haven't came back yet,it was strange. How could he pack out so quickly? That is true Kagami was a little bit late because of the rainbow haired,but not that late,but his roommates belongings were there,like he is already living here. Yes,when he entered the room first it was really like someone is already living here,because it is like a home,there was even half-eaten food in the fridge,the shampoo was half empty in the bathroom.  
And there is no way a newbie who will start tomorrow like Kagami would go out until this late.

Maybe his roommate is already a student,well Kagami really didn't mind that,he just hoped the guy will be normal. Again he looked at his clock it was 8:10pm,and for some reason he was really sleepy,well tomorrow will be his first day,so maybe he should go to bed earlier. Yes he will do that,but first he will take a shower. He took a -red- boxer,and his towel,then went to the bathroom.

He will meet his roommate tomorrow morning probably,cuz now he will have a shower,and go to sleep,expect in that case his roommate will arrive in 10 minutes,but that would be ridiculous,right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muhahaha,it is quite obvious who will be the roommate,right?;D


	3. No emotions,just sex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry shorter chapterˇˇ  
> enjoy~

The Generation of Miracles gave up,they just couldn't find that certain red haired guy. They were looking everywhere for him! They even split up,so maybe it will be easier to find him,but no. Kagami just disappeared,again,deja vu,again. And it wasn't a good feeling at all,they might be rude and cold with him,but in they heart all of them were extremely happy they could see their old frien again. 

'Probably Kagami-kun get his room,and he is there'said Kuroko,Kise nodded.

'I can imagine that,well then. Tomorrow will be the first day of the school,and if I'm not wrong his major is basketball too,tomorrow we will meet anyway' sighed Midorima' So this is enough for today,it is already 8:17pm.'  
'Ahw,little Midorima is sleepy at eight o'clock? How cute' asked Aomine with a sly smile,but he immediately finished it when he saw Akashi warning look 'Khm,I mean, yeah,it is pretty late. Let's go to our rooms'

'You can go first Aominecchi, we have to buy milk' said Kise,and grabbed Kuroko's arm. ' Come on Kurokocchi!' the blonde haired gave the light blue haired a very bright smile, Aomine had to cover his eyes,he couldn't take it.

Kuroko and Kise left with hand in hand,it made think Aomine. Lately,those two really act like lovely-dovely couple,today too, as Aomine knew Kuroko hated when someone touched his hair,but he was peacefully sitting while Kise tried to make ponytail. Hmm..and last week.When he entered the cafeteria Kise was actually feeding Kuroko ,yes Kuroko. It was a very strange moment Aomine didn't know what to do,in the end he decided he will sit with Midroma and Akashi,not with the blond who is playing a mom. And other minor things happened..could it be that Kuroko and Kise are going out? Well,meh Aomine really didn't care,good for them. He isn't jealous,that might be true he and the blonde had a past,but that was the past,and it was immediately after Kagami left. Like Kagami left on Saturday,and they were going out on Sunday, and their relationship wasn't more just sex. Morning sex,sex after basketball,sex after lunch,sex after a good film,sex before sleeping.Not like Aomine really minded it,if they were really going out,he couldn't bear the blonde personality. He likes Kise as a friend,but being with him non stop,isn't for him, the blonde is just tooooo much.

As he was walking up on the stairs he remembered,a lot of new students came today,no doubt SPAT is really popular,and big. Although he is really hope he won't get a new roommate,he has been living alone in that room since they started the academy. Kise is living with Kuroko,Akashi and Midorima as well,but no,he doesn't live with Murasakibara. It is because the purple haired boyfriend is always here,and they are always having sex,or they just being lovely dovely couple,and Aomine can't take it. So the purple haired giant living with someone who doesn't mind if he has to watch gay porn all the time. You are right Aomine is bisexual as well,but for some reason he doesn't want to the moaning Murasakibara,and Himuro. No,thank you.

He entered his room,and heard a voice,the voice of the shower. No,no,no! It can't be,he doesn't want a roommate,but someone is clearly having a shower! Aomine looked desperately at the right corner,and there was it! A bed with pillows,blanket and sheet! A drawer with clock and tissues on it!  
And..the shelves..there were clothes on them,and balh..those clothes were perfectly folded.

Oh no,don't tell me my new roommate is a purity manic! I'll die!! thought the dark blue haired.  
He again looked at his roommate part's,and every fucking things were red. Like what the fuck? What kind of psychopath has everything in the color red?   
Then the sound of shower stopped,probably the guy in the shower finished it,and now Aomine can hear the sound of the opening door.

He looks up immediately and he can see a very tall,muscular guy,whose body is still wet,standing just in a red boxer,as he looking up the body,he reaches the face....

'Don't tell me..'said the other guy with a broken voice.

'Nice body,Bakagami' said Aomine as he licked his lips 'Very nice indeed'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kagami just couldn't believe,this is his fucking luck! THIS! As he stepped out from the bathroom,in just boxers,because he thought his roommate won't be still,home he will have time to dress up,he faced Fucking Aomine Damn Daiki. And now that perverted bastard is licking his lips,and checking out everything on him,but like everything! From his toe, until his head,Kagami can't stand Aomine's wild looking,he feel that sooner or later(but probably sooner) he will blush:

'C-could you stop looking at me like I'm your dinner?!'asked Kagami,as he moved his face to right,he really can't stand the dark blue haired looking.

'Sure' said Aomine,but the blue haired still didn't take of his eyes from Kagami's body. 'This is how you sleep?'

'No! I can't sleep in just boxers. No matter how hot is it,I can't sleep without a short' wtf? Why did Aomine ask such a strange question? 'And stop looking! What are you a homo?!'

'What if I am?' asked Aomine in a seductive deep voice,stepping closer and close to Kagami. The red haired doesn't know what to do,he is just blushing like a teenage schoolgirl,he just can't take Aomine's closeness. His deep ocean blue eyes meets his red vibrating one,they are just a few inches away,Kagami can hear Aomine's breathing,as he breaths out the hot air reaches the red haired bare chest, the older young man can't take it,he is shivering. ' It seems like your body wouldn't mind if I was one.' 

'D-don't be ridiculous!'the red haired pushed away the other one.' Like hell I'm attracted to you!'

'Such a pity,because your body attracts me as hell' said Aomine as he licked his lips,Kagami can't believe his ears,he started to coughing like he just couldn't swallow a piece of food properly. 'Don't worry I don't want anything else from you'

'Eh?'

'Your body might attract me,no, your body definitely attract me,but I don't want be in a relationship with you. You don't have a bad personality,but I'm not interested in you,if I want anything from you it is just sex. I could fuck you all day by the way, but going on programs with you,or just kiss you,no thanks' said Aomine like it was the most natural thing in the world.

Kagami was standing in front of him,still in boxers, but he was frozen. Two minutes ago,when Aomine breathing touched his chest,he was shivering,and wanted the blue man,he felt a feeling he never felt before,but now. He was shivering again,but not because of the warm,and exciting feeling,no because of he was disgusted,truly disgusted. 

'You are an asshole' this was the red haired only answer,he went to his shelve and picked a gray short then put it on,he went to his bed 'I'm going to sleep now. Don't talk to me unless it's is about something very important,like the building is on fire' he looked at the blue haired man who just gave him a pokey smirk,showing that he understood.

'Well that's all about having a normal roommate,instead of it,I got the biggest asshole in the world' thought Kagami,then he felt asleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Aomine was watching the sleeping Kagami, his bare chest was moving up and down as he was breathing. The red haired sure was working out while he was at America,his body looked gorgeous,it was well-built,every little muscle could be seen,even his hair got a little longer,some of them hanged into his eyes,he was damn fucking sexy now,his face got more manlier,well obviously,they aren't 17 years old anymore, in the days were Aomine's 21st birthday. 

The blue haired looked at him helplessly,he so fucking wanted Kagami,his hands were moving down his body, he reached his boxer. He put his hand inside his dark blue boxer,and started rubbing his half-hard dark penis. Aomine quickly looked at the other bed,fortunately,the other male was still sleeping peacefully. The blue haired imagined that Kagami giving him a blowjob,first the red haired just licked the head of his penis,but still it was so fucking exciting. While he is licking his dick,with one of his hand Kagami starts massaging Aomine's balls. Now the Tiger put the whole dick into his mouth,sucking it like it the best thing in the world,while Kagami starts sucking faster and faster even using his tongue. Aomine looks down, and his dark blue eyes meet Kagami's vibrating red,they making an eye contact it just makes everything fucking more sexier. 

Aomine is very close to cum 'Nghh,Kagami' he can't hold back his voice anymore,he heard a noise form the other bend,quickly he looks there,but the red haired just moved his position.  
Aomine is rubbing faster and faster his big dick,he has to bite on his hand to not make any more noise,he is so fucking close. He looks at the other bed he can see Kagami's sleeping face,he sleeping with an open mouth,like it is really just waiting for his cock,for this picture his hands are working faster and faster, he can already feel it,his feet are now in the air,and he trembling,he is cumming. As he took off his hands from his dick,there are a nice amount of sperm on them,so sticky.. It has been a while since Aomine jerked off this amount,and just a masturbation felt this so damn fucking good,it was better than some sex he had lately. First he is looks at the ceiling,then he look at his right,where Kagami is still sleeping,his heart skips a beat. That bastard is sleeping so peacefully,so adorable.

'Shit,get your shit together Aomine. No emotions, just sex' he sighs dramatically, than reaches for   
hand sanitizer on his drawer,when he found it,the blue haired quickly washes his hands with it,it is time to sleeping for him too. And he felt asleep like a baby,usually it takes him hours to sleep,sometimes masturbation can't help it either,but now,as he put his head on his pillow,he felt asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Longest chapter ever xD  
> enjoy~

The next day after the opening ceremony Kagami tired to find the way to the basketball court,it wasn't that easy since SPAT is huge, and has at least 5 pitches to play basketball , and just one of them where the training is. Kagami has already found two,but they were empty, lately his luck has left him. (well according to the red haired)  
First, he was standing lost in the crowd,when an arrogant bastard was hitting on him,and that bastard happened to be Aomine Daiki.  
Then, he met his old friends,who for who the fuck now why were extremely rude and cold with him.  
At least but not least,his roommate is again Daiki,and he was a total arrogant jerk,but like seriously.

Telling him he would just use him to fuck,because his personality is not good enough for him?  
When the hell even said that Kagami he wants to have sex with Aomine?  
Since that 'incident' Kagami is trying to avoid Aomine, he woke up at six o'clock,quickly dressed up,and eat a little, then went out from the room. Just for sure he doesn't have to face with the blue haired,well he did it. Since that they haven't spoken,and to be honest he doesn't want to speak with the other rainbow heads either. Maybe they changed too,and become like that blue haired bastard.  
But Aomine was always a jerk,so it isn't that big surprise he was an asshole yesterday night,maybe just the red haired forgot what is he really like. Yeah,the others should be the same! But then..why were they rude too?  
'Gosh,I'm again like a girl' Kagami sighed ,he often caught himself over thinking things or just having thoughts like a girl would have. He wasn't sure it is because he is gay or it just his own personality.

He was walking somewhere in the main building(he doesn't know where was he) when Kagami heard a familiar voice.

'That is not very nice from you' said the voice ,it was coming out from a big red door.  
Still after two years Kagami could easily tell whose voice is it,he was happy he found one of his old friends,he grabbed the door handle quickly opened the red door. Kagami's mouth opened when he saw what was in that room. He finally found the courts where the training is. The room was enormous,even two courts were in there,and there were like 60 basketball players. Back in Seirin they had like 20 tags or less, and even in America where he was playing,maximum they had 40members. But there were sixty or more students ,although they had two pitches they just couldn't fit,so the rest of them,were warming up, making tricks with the ball or just sitting on the bench,watching the others playing.

Kagami spotted and older men,who was tall,like 185 cm,and he had a little stomach. He was writing some paper,and a whistle was hanging on his neck.  
'He has to be the trainer,I should introduce myself' thought Taiga,and went straight to the older man.

When he noticed the red haired he pulled his eyebrows up,and made a not exactly kind face.  
'Who are you?'

'Good morning! I'm Kagami Taiga I'm..'

'Why are you late?' asked the man,now he was looking again at his papers.

'Actually I was lost' said Kagami in embarrassment,he nervously dug through his quite long red hair. 

'I hope it was the last time. I'm the Coach'

Kagami expected that the Coach will continue and tell his full name like 'I'm coach Yagami' or something like that,but no, he is Coach,no less or no more. The red haired was standing next to the Coach,hoping that he will tell what he has to do, or ask about his future,but nothing. He realized he should do something bye himself since Coach totally ignored him, so went to one of the pitch to watch the game.

He was standing next to the pitch,watching the not so exciting match,when someone touched his elbow,it was so sudden he almost had a heart attack.

'Kuroko!' Taiga looked questionably at his little friend 'When will you stop this?'

'Until is it not fun anymore,but it is still funny' answered Kuroko with a calm face,he wasn't even looking at Kagami,for some reason it is irritated the red haired. 'We were trying find you yesterday night,but you disappeared. Again...'

'Again?No,I was at my room! But Aomine didn't tell you?'

'What Aomine-kun has to do with your room?' asked Kuroko,now he looked at Kagami.

'He didn't tell you guys at all? He is my roommate!' said Kagami with a little louder voice than he actually wanted. 

Kuroko looked at him,his usually bored eyes,now were vibrating,he turned to the second pitch were Aomine was playing,the little blue haired watched Aomine with a not a very kind look on his face. If Kagami saw right even Kuroko was mumbling some words under his breath which Kagami couldn’t hear nor understand. 

'It was nice to talking with you Kagami-kun,but now,we have some business with Aomine-kun. I really hope we will meet again very soon. Or what do you think? Could you come over to room number 305 at 4pm? It isn't so far from your room,we are actually neighbors. So?' asked the little blue haired .

'Uhm..sure, I guess' but when Kagami answered,Kuroko has already disappeared, this again gave a little heart attack to the red haired.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was 3.50 pm and Kagami was really nervous,although it will be just a meeting with his friends. Still,he just ate a very little for lunch(just four burgers,that is nothing!),and he couldn't think anything about just the meeting,and he just have 10 minutes left.

He must go? Well, when he said 'maybe' Kuroko had already left,so the little man doesn't know his answer. Kagami might said no,just Kuroko didn't hear it, but he doesn't want to betrayal his ex-shadow. If it was that stupid Ahomine,he wasn't even thinking going or not..but Kuroko. They were best friends after all,and he had a little crush on him too.  
Strange thing,he thought that now he will again attract to Kuroko,but he feels nothing. Yesterday when they first meet,he expected some butterflies in his stomach,or being nervous around him,but neither of them happened. Even today when they spoke at the gym,he felt nothing sexual.

But..a much worse thing happened..yesterday he felt asleep very quickly and very early. He used to staying up until late, so he usually doesn't need to much time to sleep,but yesterday ...he went to bed very early,and he woke up for something at around 00:00 or something like that. He heard a snappy voice coming from the other bed,although it was very dark in the room,he is a guy too,he immediately recognized the noises. It was the voice of a guy rubbing his dick up and down. Although he couldn't see it,but just the thought of Aomine is masturbating made him horny as hell, he was fighting with himself to not touch his own cock. He just doesn't want Aomine to think that he is attracted to him or think he is sexy,but still,just the thought of it made him stone hard.  
Aomine was finishing and hiding from his voice back,so he couldn't heard what words Aomine had said earlier. Only if,he could hear Aomine moaning,he could not hold back himself,probably he would have ending up next to the dark haired. 

He can't do anything about it,but even the first time Aomine was hitting on him by mistake,and when he turned around he found the tanned guy very..very sexy. Even when he was facing the six of them in room number 305 ,he couldn't take his eyes off Aomine. The dark blue haired guy was sitting there some kind of God..His tight T-shirt was perfect on his muscular chest,and although he was wearing a jeans,his penis could be seen..it must be huge...

Kagami was still imagining Aomine body parts,when he heard a knock on the room door,he looked at the clock,and oh shit it was already 4:09pm! He was daydreaming too much now he is late,the others will kill him! Yesterday their fist meeting was more than not good,and now the second won't be better either, The GoM will surely think Kagami doesn't give a damn and he is some cocky American guy,who doesn't care about the time. He was panicking,should he open the door or not?  
But it was too late,somebody again knocked. He stayed silent,he has no idea what to do.

'Kagami-kun,are you there?' he could hear Kuroko's worrying voice. 

'Of course he is here,where else would he be?' said back Aomine,oh damn..why he has to be here too?

'Maybe,he went to the shop or I don't know chuu~' guessed Kise,with his sloppy voice.

'Why don't you just go in Daiki? After all it is your room as well' said Akashi.

'Where is Murasakibara by the way?' Aomine tired to speak about something else.

'He said he has an important call,probably it is Himuro,but now Aomine,go in your room,and look for Kagami' said Midorima with a bossy voice.

'But why me?!' Aomine asked with a quite high and hysterically voice. 

Kagami had to chuckle,it was quite funny hearing the conversation of the big Generation of Miracles,they are still pretty childish,not that mature and cool like the fangirls and everyone else expect. 

'Or Kagami-kun just doesn't want to meet with us' said Kuroko with a sad voice,there was a silence for a moment,the other didn't know how to respond.

Kagami had a painful feeling in his chest,he doesn't want to make his friends sad. They might be rude,but he doesn't one to be cold or rude with them. He doesn't want to hurt them on purpose.

'Oh..then what should we do?' asked Kise,now with a normal voice,he just didn't feel adding any effects.

'Well..I guess going to our rooms' said Midorima,his voice was down too.

Kagami couldn't take it any longer,and quickly opened the door.The GoM(minus Murasakibara) was facing him, they were ready to leave but all of the sudden Kagami was at the door.

'Told ya he was at the room'said Aomine with his usual smirk.

'Then why were you so afraid to go in?' Kuroko looked at him.

'Shut up Tetsu'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They ended up at room number 305. The first half our was really awkward,they just didn't know what to do,they asked some questions about America,but for some reason Kagami didn't seem that who would like to talk about it,so they dropped it.  
Then they started to drink,and everything changed,they were smiling making jokes,like just two years ago.  
Even Akashi and Midorima were smiling a little bit,of course not like Kise ,who is after the second beer,was singing,smiling like and idiot,and trying to flirt with Kuroko.

'Neeee,Kurokocchi~Is it me or are you really hot today?~' Kise tried to seduce Kuroko,but with his beautiful face and feminine voice,this 'badass style' just didn't fit.  
Kuroko just looked at him and thought it would be better if he wouldn't say anything so he did that.  
He was slightly drunk,he was smiling more too,but he knew what was he doing.

Kagami well..he was drunk. He is that kind of people who can't drink,or if he does,he became drunk,very drunk. After two beers he was okay,he drank one more no problem he was still sober,but he drank his fourth,and bamm he completely changed. He was speaking too much,not like the real himself and he was honest,really honest,and smiling like a five years old. 

Aomine was looking at Kagami,as the red haired tried to brief Midorima about horoscopes...they were arguing about what is the lucky item for the Leo. The blue haired had to laugh,he never ever knew Kagami was interested in horoscopes or he knew anything about it.  
But now he put one of his arm around Midorima's neck and heavily speaking about he thinks the pink cat ears are the lucky items for him ,but the green haired surely said the lucky item for Leo is a green bow.  
Wow, Aomine couldn't choose which would he wear ,very hard question.

He was still watching the fortune-teller duo,when Kagami suddenly looked at up,he was watching Aomine now,and smirked,he took his arm off Midorima's neck and started to step closer and closer to Aomine. The blue haired really didn't know what to do,he doesn't really want to speak with the drunken Kagami, but the room is not that big,so he can't really escape. 

But now,Kagami was in front of him,and pointing at his chest with his forefinger.

'Youuuuuuuuuu' said Kagami,he was smelling like a beer factory.' I know what you did yesterday night,hehehehe'

Aomine was frozen, No way that Bakagami heard him moaning his name,no,no. That can't be,he was totally sleeping,like a baby.  
'Haha very funny' said nervously Aomine.

'No,no funny. I heard you,you were …..come here' Kagami was asking to Aomine's ear,he wants to whisper something into it. Aomine went closer and put his right ear next to Kagami's mouth.

'Damn,Bakagami your smell is so fucking disgusting' Aomine could really feel the massive beer smell,and from this closeness it was too much 'Quickly say it,and let me go'

'Hehe' Bakagmi chuckled into Aomine's ear ' I heard you yesterday,jacking off,what a bad boy,hehee'

'And...?!What else?!

'Hmmmm...That is all,whyy?I just heard your slopping dick, you were so into it, I guess you imagined yourself..with..'

'Whit?' Aomine could feel his forehead was sweating 'Whit who?!'

'with..hehe,yourself' Kagami busted out laughing,it was so damn noisy Aomine almost became deaf. He stepped one from Kagami and he was still holding his right ear,like it was some very precious thing.

'Damn you Bakagami,why the fuck laughed into my ear? I could be deaf!'

'So Kagami-kun,how is Japan? Are you loving it?'asked the out of the blue Kuroko.

'Nooooooo' said Kagami with a sleepy voice,he was about to feel asleep next to Kise, he sat down next to the model,and they were playing rock-paper-scissor.

'Why?'asked Midorima from the corner. He was at a corner,in a dark corner for who the fuck know why.

'I'm alone'said Kagami with puppy eyes.

'Neee,Kagamicchi is stupid,we are here for you! And we are six people,so you have six friends now'said happily Kise,and hugged the red next to him.

'Well we are just five now,Ryouta' they could hear Akahsi's voice,but they couldn't see it.  
Aomine quickly looked around and found Akashi at the corner next to Midorima. What the hell,emo corner?

'I was alone at Murica too,nothing new.'

'But Kagami-kun..'

'Psst!'Kagami put his own finger to his mouth ' let me speaaak. When school ended papa said he wants me back,and I had no choice.'

'What no choice?' asked again Kuroko.

'PSST!' said angrily the big red haired' Let Kagami speak,Kuroko-kun,hehehe'

'Kuroko-kun?'the blue haired raised his eyebrows,Kagami usually calls him,Kuroko, Kuroko-kun from him was very strange...and unfamiliar.

'God damn it Tetsu,let him speak' said Aomine,he was curious bout this no choice thing.

'Yeah Tetsu!'said now Kagami' sooooo,papa said if I won't come back to Muuuurica,he will do one two things with my beloved friends,hehehe. Kagami didn't want that,so he went back. But after papa found out Kagami is gay,and had a thing with the captain,he sent back Kagami to Japan. Hahaha,papa doesn't love Kagami anymore. Kagami was happy he can see his old friends now,but they were all sooooo rude. Oh look an another beer' said suddenly Kagami as he seen another can of beer near to him.

'Oi,bastard don't stop now! Are you gay?!' asked Aomine,he had no clue about it.Well yes ,Kagami didn't protest that much when he hit on him,but still said him to fuck off. 

'Hmmmmm,yeah. 'Kagami was smiling like a five years old,and tried to opene the beer in his hands.

'Oh' Aomine couldn't do anything just smirking,and watching Taiga as he is trying to open an already opened can of beer. What a cutie guy,oh no wait. What a cutie gay guy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And the drunken night is STILL not over~  
> in the next chapter we will see what else will the drunken Kagami say ;3


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wohooo. What a twist.x3  
> Sorry it took longer time than I wanted x3  
> Sorry for the grammatical mistakes~

Aomine thought it is a grate chance to ask everything he wanted to know about Kagami,since the red haired guy was so drunk,he didn't know what he did or said, but the guy was so woozy he could hardly stand or talk,so in the end the guys deiced they will finish the 'party' and everyone went to their rooms. 

Aomine put Kagami's hands around his neck and trying to help him to their rooms,but when he wanted to leave room number 305, suddenly Kuroko appeared in front of him.

'Aomine-kun,don't try to do anything disgusting with Kagami-kun'

'The hell want to do anything with this bastard,just smell him!' the blue haired made face like he wants to vomit 'I will just put him in his bed,then spray the whole room,I can't stand this strong alcohol smell,fuck it Bakagami!'

'Fine,but still I'll know I,if you do anything' said Kuroko with a serious look on his face.

'Pff,how would you? You don't have any camera at our room' the blue haired laughed but he quickly stopped when he saw that Kuroko is still looking at him with his bored eyes 'Right?'  
the light blue haired just slyly smiled,then opened the door for Aomine and Kagami,showing that after his warning they can leave now.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

However their rooms was just two door far away,according to Aomine it was his hardest five meters ever he had to do. Kagami (now) is as tall as him,and well-built, helping a this big guy is not the easiest thing in the world and definitely not Aomine's dream work,when they reached the door the blue haired angrily pushed Kagami into his red bed and gave him a glare look,not like the redhaired could respond,he was still giggling and smiling the all time.

'You will fucking pay it back Bakagami' said the blunette under his breath,but when he looked at the miserably 192 cm guy,who was trying to sleep however both of his legs were still on the floor,for some unknown reason he felt sorry for him 'Oi,Bakagami. You smell let, me change at least your shirt'

Aomine went to the Kagami's shelves and looked after a shirt he can put on him. The tanned man was looking at the clothes for two minutes, but he still couldn't choose a T-shirt he liked,because most of the clothes were red,white, or had American flag on it.   
It doesn't matter Kagami won't give a fuck what will he wear,but Aomine just didn't want to dress up him with those 'ugly' shirts,he just can't.   
(The other thing is that he found it quite disgusting how the clothes are ironed and perfectly folded and packed the shirts,shorts and everything,as he looked at his own part he could see he just throw everything on the shelves,or just clothes were lying under it.)  
He thought he may ask the redhaired if maybe he has a black or blue shirt,but he knew for an answer he would get giggling or nothing,so in the end he didn't say anything.

Aomine sighed a big and stepped to his own shelves and took off and old XXL pale dark blue T-shirt. He will fucking kill him if his T-shirt will smell like an alcohol factory,or he will vomit on it.  
To be honest Aomine even a little hoped that Kagami will do one of those things,so he can say a reason why he want to kill the redhaired,because now he really wanted it. And thinking back he found this attractive,no way in the hell,he would sooner fuck a tuna,than again touch this drunken bastard. 

The blunette went to the other man's bad where he was already half asleep,for a moment Aomine was thinking about that he shouldn't wake him up,but then he realized if Kagami will sleep at that position tomorrow morning he will have a terrible pain in his back.   
He poked the red haired back,but Kagami was still peacefully snoring and letting out his saliva on his sheet,Aomine poked harder but still nothing happened.

'Oi,Bastard' 

'…..'

'Bakagami!' said he now louder. 'OI!'

'Hgrghhh' Kagami was speaking,but probably it didn't have a meaning just some random noises.

Aomine had enough,he is not a fucking babysitter!!!! Anyways why do he even care? He doesn't give a damn about if that stupid red bastard will have a pain tomorrow! Why do he wants to change Kagami's shirt and for goodness shake why do he wants to give him his OWN fucking shirt!  
His heart was beating fast as he was standing next to the sleeping guy and was looking at him.  
He just...couldn't leave that bastard like that..and this really bothered him. He shouldn't care. He should not definitely care.  
He is the great Aomine Daiki whose (another) motto is:no emotions,just sex. They didn't have sex,so why does he have emotions?Could it be he has feelings...?Feelings for Kagami..?  
His whole body was shaking,and suddenly he felt that he has a terrible headache,and his fast heart breathing just didn't want to stop.

'A-aomine?' asked quietly Kagami. The red haired woke up and saw that the bluenette is paler than Kuroko,and shaking like somebody who just going to die. 'Are you ok?'  
Aomine looked at him,he was still looking like someone who has seen a ghost,he gave the red haired a shirt and in faint voice he said 'Just..change your shirt. Good night'  
then the blue haired switched off the light,and went to his bed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next day Kagami woke up with a very bad headache,he knew that probably it was because of the yesterday night,although after a time he can't remember what have happened.  
They were drinking.   
He was drinking a LOT.  
He played stone-paper-scissors with Kise?   
He drank more.   
Then????????.   
He woke up.   
Aomine gave him a shirt?  
Aomine looked strange.  
And he woke up again in the morning.  
He looked at the other bed ,but the bluentte was already gone,Kagami looked at his drawer and almost fainted when he saw the time. It was 10:34. He is already late!! The first day he was late,and didn't give a very good first impression to the Coach,now he is again late,this Coach will surely hate him! If he continue like this he won't even play in the starter team,not like he has a choice now. The Generation of Miracles is the starter team,so he has a very low chance. But if he will be again late,the Coach will think that he is not even serious about his passion to basketball,and he can't show his real talent and famous jumps.  
He just quickly put on a short and his basketball shoes,then he sprinted to the gym,where yesterday they had the training, he opened the red door,and every eyes were on him.

'Uhm..'Kagami mumbled nervously.

'You again?' the Coach raised on of his eyebrows' What is your name again? I can't take you seriously if you won't take seriously my classes,this is the second time you were late,only you. If you want to be a professional basketball player this attitude is the worst. Why can every else be here in time? Or are you that special you can easily late because you will make it to the starter team? I'll tell you one thing,no matter how good are you,until I'm the coach you will never be in the starters.And...'

'Taiga-chaaaaaan!' a high voice interrupted Coach's rocket' Neee,Coach. Taiga-chan is one of my very good friend..and uhm I asked him to.....to water my plants! Yeah,so this is why he was late!He was watering my flowers,because Taiga-chan is sooooo sweet and he did it for me!'

'Ah' the Coach face lines immediately softened as he looked at the girl' Oh Momoi-san, I didn't know it. If he is your friend,for the last time I'll forgive for him.'   
now he faced back to the confused Kagami,and his harsh look was again on his face' Khm. Last time,got it?'

'Y-yes,sir!' said Kagami,then looked at the pink haired girl,who was very happy to see again the redhaired. Th Tiger didn't really understand because back in the days,they didn't speak too much,or did together anything. He even didn't understand that why Momoi helped him,and called him on his given name,just Akashi calls him Taiga,even Kuroko doesn't do that.  
But after all he was happy,thanks to the cheerful girl he was saved.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After the trying training Kagami wanted to speak with Momoi and thanked her what she did. 

'Momoi,uhm. I'm really grateful for what you did earlier' said the red haired with a blushing face.

'Oh,Taiga-chan you are still so adorable,blushing like a virgin girl' Momoi chuckled,because of this statement the others head became even redder' No problem at all. You know the Coach has a crush on me,and I couldn't stand how rude he is with you. Before you ask,yeah I study here too,just on training/management majority,and the best thing is that my darling is learning here too! I was so happy finally we can learn in the same school,after those years!' the girl eyes were sparkling,Kagami could see that she is really happy out it.

'Yeah I met Kuroko, and the rainbow heads too'

'I'm not speaking about Tetsu-kun baka!'laughed the pink haired girl and playfully hit Kagami's shoulder. Okay,Kagami was really confused,if not Kuroko,Momoi's 'darling' then who?

'Satsuki, don't molest Bakagami!' said suddenly a half serious half playing voice behind Momoi 'Good to see ya again,Kagami'

'C..coach?!!'

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In the end this mysterious person was Aida Riko,Kagami's ex-coach from Seirin High.As it turned out everyone is learning at SPAT! But seriously, the GoM,Satsuki,Riko...Kagami was playfully joking about that maybe Takao,and the others are here too,but the girls said 'You'll never know' .  
Kagami now know that too Momoi's 'darling' is Riko. Yes,they have been going out for three years now,the redhead was quite surprised since when he was at Seirin usually Riko was complaining about Momoi, now he know it ,that was just a mask. Kagami spent his lunch with the girls,Momoi acted lovely-dovely while Riko was quite a tsundere first,but after a while she dissolved Riko enjoyed herself too.  
But one question didn't leave Kagami alone.

'Why did you give up on Kuroko? You were so into him,or was it just a play too?'

'Eeeeh~ No,I was seriously in love with him..'answered Momoi with a half sad smile ' but I had no chance,and I understand I have to move on to find me own happiness,and I find it. Now I couldn't be more happier.' the pink haired girl slowly snuggled to the short brown haired,who proudly put her arms around the other girl,and give a kiss into her hair. ' I guess you are curious about I had no chance,well it is true. I thought that my perseverance,kindness and look will slowly reach   
Tetsu-kun,but it didn't. In the end I couldn't bear it any longer and asked him what is wrong with me.   
He softly smiled and said there nothing wrong with me,and asked me to never change because this is how I will find my true love,and well he was right. Then I asked why,and he said a thing what I had not expected at all. He said that he has already someone he likes. First I became really angry,and wanted to know the girls name. To be honest I thought about that I will fight with her,not it is a really silly idea. He said he doesn't want to disgust me,so he won't tell. I cried and begged him,and told him that,at least he should tell me whom against I lost. Then he told me this.

“ 'I didn't want to tell you Momoi-san since,you are a very precious friend of mine,and I'm afraid of it if I'll tell you,you will find it disgusting,and won't be my friend anymore. But you are right,this the least I can do after your rejected love. I' have a crush on one of my friend, I tried to stop it,but after one and a half year I accepted my own feelings,and now I can bravely say it.  
I like Kagami-kun.' “.

But it was three years ago ' Momoi smiled ' Although he was really broken when you suddenly left to America without a word,but I don't know if he has still those feelings. Taiga-chan are you OK? You look pale?Taiga-chan!' Momoi shouted, because Kagami collapsed on the table,which on they were having their lunch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow. What will Kagami do after he knows they guy he had a crush on,had a crush on him as well? Does Kuroko still feel the same way,does Kagami?  
> And whatabout Aomine,because it seems like that he is interested in Kagami too.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Extra long chapter cuz I love you guys :3  
> Enjoy~  
> and sorry for the grammatical mistakes^^'

It was the second time of the day when Kagami wake up with the terrible headache,he opened his red eyes and quickly close it as he saw that the GoM and Momoi plus Riko were standing next his bed. He couldn't believe it they never leave him alone,the red haired sighed,and opened his eyes again.   
The first person he saw was Kuroko, the light blue haired was almost in his face,making worrying face,he looked like a puppy whose owner is injured. Kagami suddenly remembered what happened,and why is his head hurts,no wonder he hit his head really hard,he touched the top of his head and yeah there was a new,big hump.

'Kagami-kun...'said Kuroko in soft voice,looking at him with his famous bright blue eyes 'Are you alright? Momoi-san told us,you hit your head. What happened?' but this question wasn't for him,the light blue haired was looking at Momoi.

'Oh,well. We were speaking with Tai-chan,and then I told him Kuroko ha...' she couldn't finish her sentence because Riko immediately put her hand on her mouth,the short brown haired thought that it would be uncomfortable for Kagami if everyone would know he and Kuroko had crush on each other, so she stopped her girlfriend and finished her sentence instead of Momoi ' He..uhm, he couldn't swallow a piece of food properly and I hit his back,but maaaaan, I'm so strong he headed the table. Yeah..this is what happened' laughed nervously Riko,the pink haired girl gave her a questioning look.

Kagami was really fighting to not laugh,this excuse is just too ridiculous,no one will believe it,but somehow he was happy. Momoi saved her from the Coach,now Riko made an excuse to help him(an unbelievable tho),he could just feel that they care,and it made his heart warm.

He looked at Kuroko and he could see it in his eyes,the light blue haired doesn't believe in this little tale,but he didn't say anything just nodded,this is what he liked in Kuroko. However he could feel that something is not right,and they are not telling the truth,he didn't say anything just accepted it,not like Aomine who had to make a funny comment about it.

'Pff.Bakagmi you are so weak,even a girl's punch can send you to the floor' laughed at his own 'fantastic' joke the blue haired. 'But now everyone get the hell out,this room is not that big,I can't breath'

'It would be such a waste if you would stop breathing' said Midorima,for some reason in the near past he likes to tease Aomine or just pick on him,however Akashi really liked it,according to Kuroko this was the reason the green haired did it. 'Kagami,I saw your hump,it is nothing but try not to head any table at the near future. Well,then Akashi,shall we leave then?'

The small man just nodded,and they left the room,after them the girls said that they have to go since tomorrow they will have a test and Momoi haven't really learned anything yet,so Riko must to help her. They wished the best to Kagami,then they were gone too.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Only Kise and Kuroko were still there as 'guests' and Aomine really wanted to take them out,since one thing really bothered him..Kise was sitting on his bed. Since their room is really not big and they don't even have chairs they blonde model sat there,and waited (im)patently while Kuroko was speaking with Kagami. The dark blue haired tanned man was standing miserably in the middle of the room,he didn't want to join in Kagami and Kuroko's conversation,nor he wanted to sit next to Kise. They couldn't really talk,that is true they had a past,but that was the past. In the last one year Kise was usually after Kuroko,so they didn't really speak anything,or if they did they were just small-talks,or ask something.  
But now he looked at the model,and Kise's usually pretty face was malformed as he was watching how Kuroko and Kagami are still talking. He just made a face when someone is touching his property ,pure jealousy appeared on his model face. Aomine smirked and found it interesting,he decided he will find out the reason why Kise is making such ugly faces so he, sat next to the golden haired.

'What's wrong pretty boy?' asked Aomine in a teasing tone,Kise still didn't look at him,his watching eyes were on Kuroko's back.

'Not now,Aominecchi, I have to pay attention. Who knows if I miss a moment,what will Kagamicchi do with my Kurokocchi' replied the model in a very quiet voice,he didn't want the other two guys to hear them.

'Why would Bakagami hit on Tetsu?' asked Aomine honestly,he never thought of that Kagami and Kuroko had or have a thing.

'Just look at his facessu. His pupils are big,you know that your pupils are big when you see someone you like? Well Kagamicchi is looking at Kurokocchi like he is a hamburger,he could eat him in any moment. And look at his cheeks they are redssu! Why would he blushing,if he wasn't with his beloved onessu? And his whole face is so embarrassed,god damn in Kagamiichi is too cute,I hope it won't affect Kurokocchi'

 

'Pff,you are sick' Aomine laughed nervously,and tried to avoid the fact Kise is completely right' He was sleeping until now,so his pupils are big,I guess. And..he is under blankets maybe he is hot,it is not like a blush. And he doesn't look at Tetsu he is a hamburger,I guess he just hungry,okay?He is always hungry. They are totally not in love!' said now much more angrily Aomine. Damn it! Kise is right Bakagmi is looking at Kuroko like he is some kind of God,and he is totally adorable,there is no way Kuroko doesn't notice it.

'At least I'm not lying to myself,you should see the signs too Aominecchi'

'….Then what about we work together?' asked suddenly Aomine and his dark blue eyes were excitement,he had idea ' I mean we should make them jealous,like they do you.'

'Hmm. I'm listening 'said the model with questioning eyes,he was curious about the others plan.  
Kise thought he should ask what did Aomine mean under “they do YOU” while he is totally jealous too,maybe he is just to blind to see it.

'We should act like them. Not lovely-dovely cuz I just have to vomit if I think about that I have to go on shopping dates with you,don't make that face,we used to go out together,and I hated that,it is so damn boring and fucking annoying,I'm not a girl for fuck sake'

'You are the worst ex-boyfriend ever' 

'Yeah,yeah I used to hear that. Just like flirting or if they want to do something we will say I can't cuz I have a meeting with you and you have a meeting with me'

'Wow,Aominecchi actually I didn't think that you have a working brain' I'm quite amazed!' said the golden haired with a really impressed look on his face,he wasn't lying he really didn't think the dark blue haired has a brain. A working brain. 'But..why would you this? I can see the Kurokocchi and my part,but why do you care?'

'Fuck' he smirked,the other boy looked at him confused,so he knew he has to go on ' Seriously Kise,you dumb. So I want to fuck Kagami,but for who the fuck know why,he is not that kind of guy,who sleep with everyone. So I will make him realize he wants me,then I will do him sooooo badly,then I will drop him.'

'That is very cruel Aominecchi' sighed Kise.

'Like I care. So are you in?'

'I don't really like the part where you just want to use Kagamicchi's body,I really don't, he is a nice guy. Just the problem is a too nice guy,and I'm afraid of he will steal Kurokocchi from me.'gasped dramatically the model. 'But I'm in..'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kagami has been speaking with Kuroko for 25 minutes but hardly paid attention about the topic they were speaking about. He was just thinking about that 'Kuroko liked me. I liked Kuroko. Kuroko liked me. I liked Kuroko.' thing. Could it be Kuroko still likes him? And more importantly does he still likes Kuroko?  
He tried to read from Kuroko's face but as usual it was emotionless,well no wonder he didn't realize back then the blue haired had a crush on him,how would he now?  
Or should he just ask it? But that is ridiculous. And if he says no,probably their friendship is over,and he really doesn't want that. Things were almost like when they were at high school,he could easily speak with his little friend,he doesn't want to lose it,he doesn't want to be alone.  
But now curiosity kills him,although he really has no idea what would he do if Kuroko would say that he is still interested in him. Then they will be probably going out,but he is not really sure if he wants to go out with his ex-shadow. As he realized it earlier he can't find those feeling he had back in high school,and now he doesn't even find that attractive Kuroko,like he did.

But he does find attractive that bastard who is helplessly standing in the middle of the room.  
He had to chuckle,Aomine didn't know what to do. Kise was sitting on his bed,and he was speaking with Kuroko,so he was left alone,and the big and great Aomine Daiki was standing like there he is a little girl who lost his mom in the shopping center.

'Kagami-kun,do you even pay attention?' asked Kuroko suddenly,of course he had realized the red haired is not looking at him.

'Sure,sorry, go on' Kagami was embarrassed,he should have pay attention,it is so awkward, he doesn't really get that either why can Aomine engage his attention this much.

Now he he really was speaking with Kuroko,but the light haired was speaking about that he had to leave Niguo at his parent's house because he can't have a pet in the colleague,not like Kagami minded it that much. He was afraid of dogs and back in high school Kuroko often teased him with the little dog. He might have an angelic look,but Kuroko is a pure sadist. Like a blue Akashi.

When he looked at back at the spot where Aomine was standing,well the guy wasn't there,he was sitting next to Kise,and they were busily speaking about something. They looked good together...Kise the bright and beautiful model and Aomine the sexy and hot bastard,and for some reason it made him mad. Why do they have look this good together? He could easily imagine them as a couple,and probably it should work out,because they are too opposite of the other.  
In some girly magazine he read that 'the opposite kind if people attract each other'.   
This is why he and Aominbe couldn't work out,they are way too similar,or at least this is what others says. According to Kagami they don't have anything in common (maximum the love for basketball) but in personality,oh please.

Aomine is arrogant,and short tempered....well,yeah Kagami can easily lost his control too.  
Aomine is so stupid......okay, Kagami is not famous about his good brain neither.   
Aomine is a basketball idiot....well, to be honest Kagami is a bigger basketball idiot.   
Aomine is always making his famous grin....Kagami likes to make stupid faces as well.  
Aomine is 192 cm...and now he grew 2 more centimeters,he is 192 cm too.  
Aomine is Kuroko's ex-shadow....now, Kagami is Kuroko's ex-shadow too.

'Damn it,we are not alike!' said it out loudly the red haired,in front of him,Kuroko gave him a surprised look,Kagami realized he said it out loudly,and he wasn't paying attention again 'Err...I mean..'

'It is okay Kagami-kun. I could see in your eyes you weren't listening,and I guess you are still tired.   
I will go now,and please take care of yourself,and don't hit your head,if it is possible ' the light blue haired give him a kind smile,and gently patted Kagami's head.

The red haired couldn't do anything just blushed,damn it..Kuroko is way to kind with him,and he just left them without a word. No doubt they were angry about it,but it is not like he wanted it.   
'Thanks,Tetsu.' he wasn't even paying attention what is he saying,but when he realized he just call Kuroko 'Tetsu' he was frozen,he looked up at the light blue haired next to him,and Kuroko was blushing and smiling,like the red haired never seen him smiling before.

'Kagami-kun I never thought you would call Tetsu,like Aomine-kun does' said Kuroko with a happy smile. Aomine probably heard his name and looked at them,giving a questionably look.

'Oi,what happened?'asked the dark blue haired from his bed.

'N-noting Ahomine,just mind your own business!' said back harshly the red haired.

'I just heard my own fucking name. I think if I hear my name,I should know why. So?'

'Kagami-kun called me Tetsu' Kuroko turned over to Aomine and Kise,and his face was bright ,it was obvious he was really happy about it. Kised looked at Kagami angrily, he was gritting his teeth,and his hands were shaking. 

'Kurokocchi,we going. NOW!' said he,not in his usual playfully tone,he stood up from the bed and grabbed Kuroko's right arm,and started to pull him to the door,showing that they are going to leave together in this minute. Kuroko couldn't really protect he has never seen Kise this angry,and the model was squeezing his hands too hard. 

'Kise-kun,my hand,it's hurt'

'Sorry Kurokocchi,but we leaving now' Kise didn't let the light blue haired arm's and he was still squeezing with his whole strength,with two giants steps he reached the room's door ,opened it and without a word he went out,pulling Kuroko after him.

Kagami looked at Aomine with raised eyebrows,he wanted to say something but the blue haired cut in his words 

'Tetsu,eh? From now on you will call me Daiki too?' he grinned,of course Aomine knew probably Kagami won't do that,but looking at his gasping reaction,he had to do it. Aomine doesn't like too much thing in the world,but teasing Kagami is probably one of his favorite things to do ' Huh,Tai?'  
when he the word Tai left his mouth,Kagami's eyes goggled out ,and his raised his ridiculous eyebrows until his hairline,Aomine was done.  
He was fucking laughing he almost fell out from his bed,his hands were on his stomach,and tears were dropping out from his eyes,he was still laughing but voice couldn't come out from his mouth he was just now gasping.

'You look like a retarded seal' said Kagami with a grin,although he knew Aomine was teasing him,the other male really looked ridiculous while he was laughing without voice just gasping the air in and out. 

'You should be kinder with your savior' said Aomine he stopped the laughing,now he was laying at his back on his dark blue bed. ' Last night I was the one who helped your drunk ass,you could barely walk. Did you know that you are fucking heavy? You should eat less cuz while I was carrying you I think I got hernia.'

'Or you should just work out more'

'Bah. You should see my body,dude. Sometimes I just get horny cuz I look at the mirror 'smirked proudly the dark blue haired ' I mean have you really seen my ass? It is just perfect,like someone drew it,and-'

'I seriously don't want to talk about your ass' interrupted the red haired,but he admitted to himself,Aomine has a great ass.

'I'm ok speaking about your ass too,if you wanna. You have a nice piece too,especially in that red boxers,which were you wearing when you get out from the shower. Hmmm..' the dark blue haired licked his lips and looked at the other bed,Kagami was there looking at him too,vibrating red meets   
flustered deep blue eyes. The atmosphere was the same when they first meet, anybody could feel the sexual tension between them and which flooded the room.

'Yeah they are nice is boxers,but without them they look even better' replied Kagami in husky voice.

'I'd gladly decided it in my own' the dark blue haired was still starring at the other guy,and with his eyes he slowly checked out the others body,every little part of it 'By the way,that is my shirt on you,give me back. Now.'

The red haired without a word sat up on his bed,and realized he is right,all day he was walking around in Aomine's dark blue T-shirt,the shirt was even sweaty thanks to the tiring training.  
Kagami as slowly as he could take off the shirt,from the corner of his eyes,he could see Aomine dark blue eyes were on him watching his every movement as he slowly taking off his shirt,and it just made him more excited.   
When he finally removed the dark blue clothes,he throw it to the tanned man,the shirt landed on Aomine's face.

However Kagami couldn't see it,but Aomine sniffed a big,before he moved away the shirt from his face,it smelled like Kagami,sweaty Kagami. 

The red haired now stood up in his gray basketball short and bare chest,he looked down the other male,as Aomine was laying on his bed,the shirt in his hands,looking Kagami like he will be his dinner.  
Kagami found it very hot..he was glad the short was loose,because he could feel as his dick was already half-hard. 

'I'm going to take a shower' said suddenly the other male in deep voice. He stood up from his bed and slowly started to strip,but his eyes were on Kagami. First he removed the tight black sleeveless,Kagami stared at the perfect chocolate colored chest and the well-worked-out abs.  
Aomine was damn right,he has a great body,Kagami felt as his dick is starting to get harder and harder,he really hoped the other male can't spot it. Then the blue haired licked his lips then touched his short and quickly took them off. He was standing in boxers,but still his erection was visible,the top of his dick was out from the dark gray colored boxer. Aomine caught Kagami's look as his red vibrating eyes were focused in his brown and huge erection,it made him horny,he wanted to fuck Kagami right now. He wanted to enter Kagami,feel his tight ass,looking at Kagami's face while is cumming,and the red haired scratching his back with his nails,moaning his name,and begging for more and more.   
But no. He wants Kagami to make the first step,until that he will tease him,making him horny,but he wont touch him. He wants the red haired for begging a fuck.

The dark blue haired removed his boxer,now his huge and dark erection was free. Kagami swallowed a big as he saw the dick,unwittingly he touched his own cock through the basketball short and boxer,and squeezed it a few times.

Damn,Aomine thought it will be harder to not attack the red haired and fuck him right now.   
His dick was rippling begging for a touch,he grabbed his own dick and started to rubbing it in front of the other male,it was so damn exciting,jacking off knowing that Kagami is looking at him.

For the blunette surprise the red haired stepped closer to him,they were just a few inches apart.  
Kagami pushed down his gray basketball short and dark red boxers and started to massage his own dick. 

Aomine couldn't take his eyes off from Kagami's pinkish and rock hard cock,his hands started to move faster because of the sight in front of him. Kagami looked into his eyes,his face was red,and his lips were swollen,saliva was coming out from then. The red haired put his head on Aomine's bare chest,the dark blue haired could feel the shampoo of the other.  
He was moving his hands up and down faster and faster when a hand stopped him.  
Kagami looked up with dim eyes,and in a very quiet but extremely sexual voice he said.

'L-let me do it'as he said it he put his head back to Aomine's chest,so the dark blue haired no chance to see the others face,although he really wanted to see what kind of face is Kagami making.

He let off his hands from his own dick but started to reach for Kagami's,when he found it the other moaned which just made him more horny,and started to rubbing it. Kagami was shivering but his hands were working on Aomine's dark penis,the blunette was so close,his knees were trembling,but he could feel Kagami can't take it too much longer either.   
The skin of the red haired's penis was extremely sensitive every time he rubbed up and down his hands the Tiger was moaning and trembling more and as a respond he grabbed Aomine's dick tightly and moved his hands now in extra speed.

'Ahh,Kagami..I'll come if..you..fuck' this was the only thing Aomine could say,he was so very damn close. Kagami suddenly looked up to his face and aggressively pushed his lips to Aomine's,first the blunette didn't know what to do,he didn't want to kiss,that is a relationship thing not a sex thing,but this kiss just felt so good,he responded. He pushed his tongue into Kagami's mouth while the red haired do the same thing. Their tongue were heavily fighting, Aomine was out of breath but he fucking didn't care,there is no way he will remove his lips from Kagami's. The red haired was the one who give up first. He was heavily breathing while both of them hands were still rubbing the others dick.

'Ahomine..I'll ...now..' panted Kagami with a high voice.

'Come for me' whispered into Kagami's hair Aomine,he was close too,and as the red haired started to stroke his dick faster he couldn't hold it any longer. He came into Kagami's hands, the red haired was shivering and moaning but a few moments later he came too in Aomine'a hands.  
Kagami stepped back at looked at Aomine,he was in full embarrassed and naked with the dark blue haired sperm on his hands. Aomine looked at him,and slowly lifted his hand to his mouth and started to suck his fingers with sperm on them,he deep-throated all of his ten fingers,now they were again clean,just like a few minutes ago.

Kagami was dozen,and swallowed a big,a sight of Aomine is sucking his fingers with his sperm on them made him again haired,the dark blue haired laughed. 

'You are really a pervert aren't you? Now I'm gonna really have a shower,if you wanna come,and we can fuck' he grinned then went to the bathroom.

Kagami looked as the dark back is disappear in the door,and he just didn't know what the fuck have happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well everything happaned in this chap.xD
> 
> And Happy Biirthday Ahomine darling!!<3


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry! I know I haven't uploaded in a while but school has started x-x  
> And this is a very short chapter I know,but I felt like that this is where I have to cut it!  
> Enjoy!!!

Two weeks have already gone silently since 'that' happened. Firstly Kagami tired to avoid or ignore the dark blue haired,the red haired guy thought the other man would make fun of him,or saying things like ' I told ya,you can't resist my body' or Aomine will try to hit on him,again.   
But none of these things happened,so they lived their lives normally. They were doing small-talks,went to practice together,everything was too normal,like nothing happened between them. 

And too be honest,it is really bothered Kagami. He just couldn't understand why is the other man not hitting on him,not trying to seduce him,after all..he was the first one who came,so Kagami did a really good job,so why is he acting like they didn't jerk off together or did nothing at all?! Or maybe for Aomine is a very average thing it is not even worthy to speak about it?! If the red haired thought about it he became really mad,although he wasn't sure why.   
Could it be..he wants Aomine's attention?   
No fucking way,why would he wants that jerk's attention? PLEASE,it has to be the most ridiculous joke ever. 

'Kagami-kun,you are again making weird faces' said out of the blue,the little light haired next to him. Kagami and Kuroko spent quite lot of time together during this two weeks, first Kagami didn't know what to do with him,since Kuroko had a crush on him,and vice versa,but his old friend didn't show any romantic expression towards him,Kagami thought that is it over, and let's be honest he was really glad about it. He just doesn't really want to go out with him,Kuroko is nice,but not his type at all,and for some reason Kise is always after them,when they are together.   
Like two days ago,they were walking back to the uni from a shop when Kagami spotted the golden haired behind a bush looking at them. He asked what is with Kise,but Kuroko didn't know it either.

'I wasn't making weird faces!' protested the red haired ' By the way,do you think Kise is again spying after us?'

'I don't really think so'

'Hm,why?'

'Since him and Aomine-kun left to play one-on-one in the early morning. So I don't think so they would stop their playing just to 'spy' on us' said Kuroko with a calm tone,but Kagami couldn't stay calm. Kise and Aomine are practicing together? One-on-one? That was his and Aomine's thing!

'Uh,eh..so..' started Kagami nervously ' Kise and that bastard play often? I didn't know they were friends.. I mean I know they went to the same school,but..'

'Yes,they are definitely friends. Kise-kun is a good player so Aomine-kun likes to play with him,I think they do it quite often,especially in the last two weeks. Didn't you notice it?' asked Kuroko he looked at the taller man with a questioning eyes.

'Oh' now Kagami remembers in the last two weeks Aomine often get home very tiredly like he was playing for hours,but he didn't have and idea Aomine was with Kise.And they were playing. One-on-one. Their thing. Not Kise's and Amonie's. It is Kagami's and Aomine's. NOT KISE'S. IT IS KAGAMI'S.

'I guess then you don't know about their past either. They were going out for three months,I think it is Aomine-kun's record. He never had someone for that 'long' time. 

'Uh..eh..ok. That is great I think. Hahahaha.Hahhahaha. ' laughed nervously Kagami he quickly dig through his hair. He felt something in his chest,a sudden pain,it was like something is squeezing his heart,he never felt this before,he didn't know it what is it,but is was scary and really really bad..

Kagami quickly apologized, said goodbye to his friend,and ran to their room. When he entered room number 303,he just wanted to lay down on his bed,so he did it. He was watching the ceiling and put his hand to his chest,he could feel through his t shirt and skin how fast is heart beating,but that squeezing feeling didn't want to stop.   
His mind was full of pictures with Aomine and...Kise. How funny, not a long while ago he was just thinking about that the blue haired and the model would look good together,and actually they were really going out.   
Did they kiss..? Sure they did..  
Did they have nice moments,and romantic cuddles,in front of him television? Probably.  
Did they have sex? As he knows Aomine they sure did.  
Did they...say each other that 'I love you'..Maybe,they did.  
While the red haired was laying on his bed,and thinking about Aomine's and Kise's relationship,he felt a warm drop going down on his cheeks.

'Why am I crying?' asked himself the red haired as he wiped of the tears from his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it was short,but this is where I have to cut it!  
> Crying Kagami makes my heart ahw QAQ  
> Next chapter will be longer I PROMISE!


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Longer chapter however still not long enough xD  
> Sorry for the mistakes,enjoy~

Aomine thought his plan is working perfectly, lately he had a lot of programs with Kise,they were playing basketball, or went to shopping...yes, the blonde haired guy begged Aomine and acted hysterically so he had to say yes,and it wasn't that bad. , he wasn't enjoying but he didn't want to vomit or punch the model in his face,it is definitely a progress!  
And let's be honest,Kise had changed,now he is not that annoying,whining guy he used to be. Okay,he is still hysterical and can speak in an unbelievably high voice if he wants to,but he can be okay,actually Aomine quite liked to play one-on-one with him. Kise was a good player and during one-on-one he shut up,so the dark blue haired could enjoy the play,and so he did.  
And lastly the best..he definitely could see that Kagami is jealous,and it made him really happy.

 

Aomine went 'home' after a one-on-one with Kise,he found his roommate laying on his bed lifelessly. The red haired bastard was just watching the ceiling and making a very troubled face, he didn't even realized Aomine get back. 

'Oi,idiot' said cheerfully Aomine,but there wasn't any respond,he looked at Kagami,but the other guy just sighed and a tear dropped from his eyes 'Oi...are you crying..?' asked now the dark blue haired with a small voice.

The red haired finally spotted him,and quickly wiped out the tear from his beautiful red eyes-  
'Tsk. In your dreams' Kagami tired to say it with his usual teasing voice,but Aomine could feel something is not alright. 'Anyways..you look tired. Were were you?' asked again the red haired with a very careful voice,the room's atmosphere was so heavy not like the usual light one,and their very small room just felt like it is a huge hall. 

Aomine was under stress,for some reason he knew if he will Kagami,he was with Kise it would hurt him,but isn't it his reason? Make Kagami jealous,then have sex with him,and drop him?  
He shouldn't care about Kagami's feelings,but looking at the other guy's face..his eyes were red,clearly he had been crying,and there is no any vibrating and challenging emotions on his eyes,they are blank. Aomine could feel Kagami's emotionless stare is burning into his soul.  
He opened his mouth to lie something,but Kagami was faster.

'You were with Kise,weren't you?' asked the red haired with a very weak smile,this smile..it was just hurt to see,Aomine never seen such a sad smile until this point in his life,but now there was it,on Kagami's face.

The dark blue haired felt guilty,really guilty,and his chest was heavy,like it is full of with lead.   
Kagami was still looking at him with his emotionless face,and it is killed him. Where is his rival...the guy who have the most adorable smile in world? The guy whose eyes are vibrating and love taking hard challenges? The guy who can laugh that loudly, that cheerfully you will hear it from the other room too?  
He is gone. 

'Kagami..I..'

'It is ok. We aren't going out our anything like that,you can spend your free time with anyone. None of my business ' said Kagami and he laid back to his bed,and continue watching the ceiling.  
Aomine didn't want to go out with him, but hearing this,it really hurt,and he had no idea why.  
He just wants the others body, no more. No going out,taking care,going anywhere with him,  
Just sex. But then..why are those words are so horrible to hear?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kagami felt embarrassed,really,he was acting like a little girl.  
' We aren't going out our anything like that,you can spend your free time with anyone. None of my business' he seriously said that to Aomine. Oh gosh like a little whining girl whose boyfriend is cheated on her or something like that. But no,he is a tall,muscular GUY,and he totally said that! Oh geez,so awkward! If Aomine had any interest in him,well he is sure that is gone! Who would like a boyfriend who act like a girlfriend...geez! If he was a girl he could say 'Sorry I was on my period' but unfortunately he wasn't on his period. Damn.

The next morning when he woke up Aomine was still sleeping peacefully,making a perverted face,probably he is dreaming about some boobs. Not probably,definitely.   
Well it was Saturday so they could sleep until they want so Kagami won't wake up Aomine,and if he was awake he isn't sure what he would say about his strange,girly behaviour. 

The red haired went to the mini kitchen but he realized they don't have anything in the fridge,nothing at all. No milk,eggs,any vegetable,nothing. Seriously,this guy, if he would live alone,Aomine would surely die,or just eat in Maji burger and get fat. BUT,if he would get fat,he wouldn't be sexy anymore and Kagami wouldn't attract to him,if it was that easy. But probably the fat Aomine would be still sexy,and Kagami doesn't want an unhealthy blue bastard,and if he had +50kg he couldn't play basketball,and that is one thing the red haired really not want.  
He likes to play against Aomine,he likes they one-on-one,however it have been a while since they played. Because Aomine nowadays likes to play with a certain blonde haired beautiful guy who happened to be his boyfriend. So,nice. So fucking nice.   
Kagami quickly dismissed his thoughts about the blonde model and the blue bastard humping each other and went to the nearest shop for some food.

 

He was looking at the instant ramens,because okay,he can cook,but Aomine can't,so if he is not available ,the dark blue haired can cook for himself. Well he know he shouldn't care about it,but damn,he is too nice,and doesn't want Aomine to starve.   
So he was looking at them,when he felt a familiar stare at his back,he knew this stare,lately he got it a lot,he suddenly turned around and faced Kise.

'Hey'

'Hey' said back the model,still looking at Kagami busily. First the red haired thought that he is spying on him, because he and his ex-shadow spent together quite lot of time,and maybe the model is interested in Kuroko. But if Aomine and him going out,Kagami really doesn't get this spying thing,ans he felt like that Kise is mad at him. 

'So...I'll be going now..' said Kagami as he tried to walk to the cashier to pay,but Kise stepped next to him.

'I'll go with you,after all we live in the same aisle' smiled the blonde haired.

Kagami said a 'sure' under his breath,and they walked out from the store.   
The mini store wasn't so far away from SPAT like 6-7 minutes on foot,but now it seemed a lot.  
Kagami felt uncomfortable with Kise,the blonde haired was silent,not like when he is with Kuroko or Aomine or anyone else. Usually he is cheerful and speak a lot,but now he was just walking next to Kagami without a word.   
The red haired didn't understand then why the model wanted to go together if he won't say anything.  
Yes Kise obviously mad at him,but he has no idea why,the red haired hates it when someone is mad at him and he doesn't know the reason,it made him curious. 

'Kise..why are you mad at me?'asked finally Kagami,the model was sure surprised by the question,because he almost choked,the red haired quickly hit his back a few times ,and the blonde spit out a piece of candy which he had been eating. 

'I'm not mad at you Kagamicchi' said Kise,his golden eyes were on Kagami's red ones.

'It still seems like you do. So?'

'Ummmm~ I'm looking at you as a rival~' said finally Kise, Kagami questioningly looked at him.

'As a rival...?Like what kind of? Basketball? Cuz then sorry I can kick your ass,and you know that too'

'Geeez,Kagamicchi you started to speak like Aomiecchi ' Kise made a grimace showing his disgust 'Like..a love rival. We like the same person,and I'm going to be the one who will win his heart!'

Kagami blinked a big..could it be..Yes,it should be. Is Kise jealous of him because of Aomine?  
Well they are just roommates,with a little benefits(which just happened once),however Kagami thinks Kise doesn't know about his and Aomine's little action. 

'Then...why were you spying on us when I was with Kuroko?' yeah. If Kise likes Aomine,why is he spying on them,when he is with Kuroko? It just doesn't make any sense.

'You stupid Kagamicchi...I just told you,you are my love rival ,didn't I?!' Kise made a 'omfg' face.

'Yes this is why am I asking! If you like Aomine,and you are jealous of me when I'm with him,why are spying on my when I'm whit Kuroko? Ch..and you said I was the stupid one..'

Kise sighed dramatically,he can't believe it..This person is really a Bakagami,his head is starting to hurt. 'GEZ KAGAMICCHI! I don't care about Aominecchi!! I like ...or I guess love..Kurokocchi! And you want him just for yourself!' 

'Wait..aren't you and that blue bastard going out?' Kagami really did not understand,what the hell..

'Ehw,no' Kise put his tongue out and shake his head. ' I can see that you are so confused so let me explain you. Geez. So,I,Kise Ryouta likes Kuroko Tetsuya. Got it? Great. So,you Kagami Taiga likes Kuroko Tetsuya,got it? What why are you shaking your head? You are totally love in with Kurokocchi!' said hysterically Kise. 

'No!' protested Kagami 'I have someone I like...I think..however I'm still not sure of it..'

'Really?!' asked Kise with a sparking eyes,his face lines softened and he was the old Kise he used to know in high school. 

' Yeah..Don't worry I'm 100% sure I don't want Kuroko for myself,you can have him.' Kagami smiled,he quite got it now. So,Kise is in love Kuroko. Okay. He spent quite lot of time with Kuroko,so Kise thought he has feelings for him,so he got jealous. 'But I don't get why were you jealous of me...I mean you are a model..and I'm well..'

'Whaaaat~You are totally adorable Kagamicchi~ However, I don't know how can be someone be this adorable at that height,but you did it,you are such a heroine~Even Aominecci thinks that,hihi~'there was something,wicked on Kise's eyes when he said the last part,it made the red haired curious. 

'Oh yeah..I have still one more question. If you like Kuroko that much..why do you spent most of your time with Aomine,not with Kuroko?'

'Hmmm~that is a secret' said Kise,he looked at the other guy,and he could spot it is bother Kagami 'Why...do you mind it I spend too much time with Aomiencchi?' asked Kise with an angelic face. 

'Pfffff!' protested Kagami,with a very red face ' Like I give two damns about it! He is a jerk!'

'Yeah but he think you are a cutie. Catch ya later!' winked the golden haired than ran away.

Kagami was standing there speechless,like what the fuck just again happened.   
He knew that he isn't so smart,but now the red haired felt like he is the most stupid people on the world,because just a lot of things are not making sense.

But somehow,he felt relief ,Kise doesn't like Aomine..it is good. Yes, it is definitely good,Kagami felt it was the time when he had to accept his own feelings,because he cant hide it anymore,they are way too obvious.

He likes Aomine Daiki. The biggest jerk he has known,but still he likes him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wooo.Kagami finally is brave enough to confess himself,but when he will be brave enough to confess Aomine?  
> And what about Aomine who just wants him for a night,or could it be the blue haired has some deeper feelings for him?


End file.
